


Alike

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Darkness in the Light [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bothering Asher 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: “Are you just going to sit there all day? Moping above my equipment,” Asher snaps and Adrian blinks, looking down at him as if he’d forgotten that he was there. “Assistant, you’re far too lazy.”





	Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Another little entry for Adrian's journey.

The bones of Io speak in ancient tongues in the back of his mind. Whispers that he can clearly hear sometimes when the wind blows just right and the sound of gunfire is distant. Though mostly, they are only figments of phrases, lost in the howl of chaos around him.

He still finds that the light of day is too bright. It stings his eyes still if he doesn’t keep his head down, wear his hood up.

It feels strange to sit idle after years and _years_ of struggling to survive in the dark. His limbs ache with phantom memories, with the instinctive need to do something. He finds that he misses the fighting, even if he just had momentarily stepped away. The darkness inside of him snaps and begs for fresh blood. 

It always hungers.

Adrian, likewise, never tires of hunting his prey. The satisfaction of a job well done, the thrill of a brush with death, the tantalizing kiss of the Void in his veins - it was addictive.

Still, he finds some enjoyment in this moment of solitude.

“Are you just going to sit there all day? Moping above my equipment,” Asher snaps and Adrian blinks, looking down at him as if he’d forgotten that he was there. “Assistant, you’re far too lazy.”

Adrian’s lips pull into a smile, sharp and reminding and Asher’s nose twitches at the sight. The Awoken Warlock turns back to his machinery, typing away quietly. Occasionally, he mutters to himself about the Vex.

Eve flickers into view by his head as Adrian’s summons a blade of Void energy, casually carving his name into the old bones. For a long moment, they linger in silence until his Ghost turns towards Asher purposefully.

“We’ve been thinking about your arm,” She announces plainly.

“Ah,” He glances at them briefly, pretending to be uninterested by the statement. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Eve bobs above Adrian’s shoulder before slowly floating down to get a closer look at Asher. Her now purple eye blinks at him, assessing his coat, his arm, the sweat along his brow. “We wanted to let you know, that we’re going to keep an eye out for anything interesting.”

“Mhm,” He’d heard all this before. False promises. False care. And still, his transformation slowly consumes him, any year now, it will reach his lungs. And he is scared.

Adrian dangles his legs over the bones, kicking out with his feet boredly. Asher can see how his soles are worn and stained with leftover Void energy, glowing softly in the brightness of Io. 

Evelyn floats closer, her eye narrowing. “I must be honest with you. We think you will die.”

Asher looks at her fully, his throat tight for a moment before he lets it go. It was rare that people so plainly told him their truths, and he was reminded of Eris. Despite all that they kept from each other, they still could be honest when the time called for it.

He wondered if she was still alive.

He thins his lips and slowly nods. “Do you think you’ll be  _ wasting _ your time then, keeping an eye out for me?” Asher’s Vex hand gives a painful spasm and he clenches his fist, looking back towards his screen.

Evelyn flies back up towards Adrian, circling him once before the man lifted a hand. She settled into his palm, enjoying their connection. 

They are silent, contemplating Asher’s question.

Then, Adrian shakes his head. 

“No, we do not.” The Ghost finally says, voice quiet.

The Scribe’s fingers twitch against the keyboard. “Why’s that?”

Adrian turns his hand over, examining Evelyn's changed shell. She always glowed purple now, softly. He did too, in places where his skin was thin and his blood vessels lie close to the surface. He’d spent many a sleepless night stroking over his wrist, watching the Void pulse to life inside of him.

He wondered if eventually, he’d turn into a crystal, like his bow and his blade. 

“We are more alike than you think,” Evelyn finally answers, her voice flat.

Asher turned his chin upwards to argue, but the duo was already leaving. He watches as Adrian clicks his helmet back into place and jumps off his vantage point. When the hunter rolls, he vanishes, a crackle of Void energy dissipating around him briefly.

In the distance, Asher catches a glimpse of the man again, delving into a cave that was overrun with Taken. In the back of his mind, the Warlock knows that Adrian shouldn’t have been able to cover that much ground that quickly.

He clicks his jaw closed and angrily punches at a few of his keys, putting his thoughts back towards the Vex even if the rouge ‘guardian’ was a fresh puzzle just begging to be solved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Asher, you blue binch, why are you so hard to write?


End file.
